niptuckfandomcom-20200214-history
Escobar Gallardo
Escobar Gallardo was a ruthless druglord who blackmailed and used Sean and Christian during the first season of Nip/Tuck. The patient during the first episode, Silvio Perez, worked for Escobar. Silvio had molested Escobar's 6-year old daughter. Silvio, and his brother Alejandro Perez, go to McNamara/Troy to get Silvio' face changed so that he can "get some ladies". He is really running from Escobar and changing his face so he can molest more young children. Christian unknowingly goes to Escobar's house to perform blackmarket botox injections. Escobar tortures Christian by using the botox on his crotch. He takes Christian's cell phone and calls Sean to find out where Silvio's surgery is being performed. Escobar shows up in the operating room ready to get revenge on Silvio, only to find something surprising. Alejandro has already killed Silvio. Alejandro has a pregnant girlfriend and, though he loved his brother, needed to keep his unborn child safe. Escobar and his men leave Silvio's body behind and let Sean and Christian dispose of it. In the final two episodes of Season 1, a woman shows up with massive breasts and wants her implants removed. Once they are removed, Sean realizes that the implants are not filled with silicone. Escobar enters the operating room and reveals that the implants are filled with heroin. The woman has agreed to smuggle millions of dollars worth of heroin into the United States for him, in return for a model job and a green card. Little does she know that the modeling job and green card do not exist. Escobar plans to dump her on the street when he is done with her, leaving her with no money and no citizenship. Sean and Christian perform numerous surgeries to take out the heroin implants. They have no choice since Escobar is using Silvio Perez's death as blackmail. Sean gets fed up and wants to kill Escobar. He takes a loaded gun to Escobar's house but cannot pull the trigger. Escobar makes a deal with him instead. Escobar will leave Sean and Christian alone if they agree to change his face. He has been put on the FBI's 10 Most Wanted list. He needs a new face so that he can leave the country and start a new life. Sean and Christian agree and perform the surgery. The next day when he is walking through the airport, Escobar is arrested by the FBI. Sean and Christian had fooled him and given him the face of a man even higher on the wanted list. Escobar's only other appearance is in one of Sean's dreams in the Season 2 finale, "Joan Rivers". He appears (with his real face) and urges Sean to kill The Carver. Escobar was absent from season three, but finally returned in the fourth episode of the fourth season as Sean's marijuana brownie-induced hallucination. He played the evil side of Sean's conscience, while Megan O'Hara played the good side; Escobar encouraged Sean to cheat on his wife, Julia, while Megan urged him not to. Escobar again appeared as a hallucination in the sixth episode, urging Sean to kill the night nurse with whom he had a brief affair. While in prison, Escobar planned an escape which involved McNamara/Troy's former rival surgeon (and his own personal sex slave) Merril Bobolit. He set himself on fire, and convinced prison authorities his injuries were inflicted by other prisoners, who thought he was a child molester. He then had Merill contact Christian and Sean, forcing them to perform his reconstructive surgery. While recovering from his surgery, he had Alejandro, one of his henchman and the brother of Silvio, pose a nurse. Alejandro sneaked a gun to Escobar, who used it to kill several guards and escape. Escobar then met Sean in his home. At first Sean thought Escobar was a figment of his imagination, but then realized he was actually there. Escobar then told Sean that he needed to tell Julia about his affair, as the truth would set him free. He also told Sean that they were now even, meaning Sean and Christian were free of their "obligation" to him. Before leaving, he told Sean that the last bit of evidence involving the "swamp" was in his den. It has since been revealed that Escobar had been behind the organ trafficking ring in which McNamara/Troy's business partner Michelle Landau and the mysterious James were involved. Following James' suicide, Escobar visits Michelle, demanding she take over the operation. He later bargains with Michelle, telling her that he will let her leave his operation unharmed granted she convinces Christian, to whom she is engaged, to perform reconstructive surgery on his wife. Escobar's wife, Gala, was tortured and mutilated by the family of the woman who Escobar forced to smuggle heroin. Sean and Christian reluctantly agree to perform the operation on her, although Sean exhibits a good deal of animosity toward Michelle, who assists the doctors, eventually causing Sean to leave the room. While in recovery, Liz pulls a gun on Escobar, but she cannot bring herself to kill him. She hands the gun to Gala, who kills her husband and effectively takes control of his empire. Sean, Christian, and Liz then wrapped his body in ham before throwing him into a swamp for the alligators to devour. Escobar appears again in season 6 (episode 15 "Virginia Hayes") after his daughter Auriella makes a surprising visit to McNamara/Troy. Auriella asks the doctors to fill her in on her past and Silvio Perez as she was too young to remember. The doctors turn her away for fear of exposure. Sean is riddled with guilt. That night Escobar appears to him as his conscience and convinces him to talk to his daughter. Later, after Sean speaks with Auriella, Escobar makes his final appearance thanking him for making amends. Trivia He likes to listen to the 1979 song Cars by Gary Numan implying he may be a fan. Family *'Gala Gallardo '(wife) *'Auriella Gallardo '(daughter) Gallardo, Escobar Gallardo, Escobar Gallardo, Escobar Gallardo, Escobar